My Dolittle
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Shiho, gadis biasa, bukan lulusan sekolah kedokteran maupun keperawatan. Karena tidak mampu membayar biaya pengobatan dan perawatan untuk hewan peliharaannya, ia dijadikan asisten dokter hewan Shikamaru untuk melunasi hutang. Ia lebih memilih bersabar untuk mendampingi dokter yang terkenal mematok biaya terlampau tinggi untuk pengguna jasanya tersebut, daripada menimbulkan masalah.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Characters: Shiho, Nara Shikamaru, Temari, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino**

**Setting: alternate universe**

**Warning: out of character**

**Note: side story dari Pelabuhan Hati—sumber inspirasi tetap dorama Juui (Veterinarian) Dolittle**

.

.

.

**~oO**—**My Dolittle**—**Oo~**

.

.

.

Shiho bukan lulusan sekolah kedokteran maupun keperawatan. Lantas, mengapa sekarang ia bisa menjadi asisten dokter hewan Nara Shikamaru?

Mudah saja, karena Shiho tidak mampu membayar jasa Shikamaru yang telah mengoperasi hewan peliharaannya.

Mula-mula Shiho datang ke klinik hewan Nara atas rekomendasi dari seorang dokter setengah baya. Dokter hewan bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen tersebut menyertakan surat pengantar agar diberikan kepada Shikamaru ketika Shiho membawa rusanya untuk berobat ke sana. Lama-kelamaan ia tahu kalau Profesor Sarutobi adalah pengajar Shikamaru di perguruan tinggi, pantas saja pria berkuncir itu langsung menyanggupi untuk melakukan operasi terhadap rusa miliknya.

Namun, Shiho dibuat tercengang saat Shikamaru menyebutkan nominal yang harus dibayarnya jika ia ingin rusanya mendapatkan pelayanan. Ada tujuh nol yang mengikuti angka terdepan, sepuluh juta yen.

"_Dokter hewan adalah bisnis_," katanya saat itu, "_bukan amal_."

Shiho ingin rusa kenang-kenangan dari ayah dan ibunya tetap hidup. Di sisi lain, ia hanyalah pekerja paruh waktu berpenghasilan cukup sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ia sudah mencoba melamar pekerjaan di suatu perusahaan, tetapi ia gagal mendapatkannya. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan jawabannya dalam sesi wawancara, sebab ia sempat merasa bingung saat ditanya tentang apa yang membuatnya menyerahkan surat lamaran ke perusahaan tersebut.

Selama ini, rusa miliknya adalah teman baginya. Ia bisa merasa senang hanya jika melihat hewan kesayangannya itu sehat dalam perawatannya. Karena itu, ia langsung menyanggupi untuk membayar biaya operasi tanpa memikirkan dari mana ia akan mendapatkan sejumlah uang tersebut.

Selama rusa Shiho membutuhkan perawatan, Shikamaru menempatkannya di kandang yang terpisah dengan klinik. Itu sebabnya, selagi merawat rusanya dengan pengawasan Shikamaru, Shiho harus menempati salah satu kamar di klinik hewan Nara. Selain membersihkan kandang, Shiho juga membantu berjaga di meja resepsionis untuk membayar sedikit dari jasa Shikamaru.

Awalnya, apapun yang terjadi Shikamaru ingin Shiho membayar tagihannya. Hingga Shikamaru menemukan suatu majalah di meja resepsionis yang memuat informasi tentang pekerjaan paruh waktu. Shiho berusaha merebut majalah bersampul merah jambu itu agar Shikamaru tidak membukanya sesuai pembatas yang telah ia selipkan sebelumnya.

_Shikamaru terkekeh seusai membacanya sekilas, "Kau bodoh, ya? Mana ada orang waras yang akan menyewamu? Bahkan jika kau melamar di seluruh Tokyo, tidak seorang pun akan mempekerjakanmu."_

Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah majalah yang memuat informasi tentang pekerjaan malam bagi wanita. Anehnya, Shiho tidak merasa sakit hati telah diolok-olok sedemikian rupa oleh Shikamaru. Karena setelah itu, Shikamaru menyuruh Shiho menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaan di klinik hewan Nara, dari membersihkan kandang sampai mengajak beberapa anjing untuk jalan-jalan. Dengan kata lain, sejak detik itu, Shiho resmi menjadi asisten dokter hewan Nara Shikamaru.

**o~oOo~o**

Pukul satu dini hari saat Shiho hampir mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah sehari penuh bekerja untuk klinik hewan Nara. Perempuan bersurai pirang itu menutup mulutnya yang menguap kecil di tengah langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Ia terhenti di dekat ruang kerja Shikamaru karena pria berkuncir itu masih berkutat di mejanya.

"_Sensei_ belum mengantuk?"

"Aku sedang membaca," jawabnya tak acuh sambil membalikkan lembar buku tebalnya.

Shiho memperhatikan lobak mentah yang tinggal setengah di tangan Shikamaru. Kalau tidak salah, kemarin malam ia juga melihat Shikamaru memakan lobak berkulit putih tersebut.

"Apakah itu makan malam Anda?" tanyanya, "Haruskah saya membuatkan makanan untuk Anda?"

"Pergi dan tidurlah," balas Shikamaru masa bodoh. Mendengar bel kliniknya berbunyi, barulah perhatiannya pada buku teralihkan, "Siapa itu?"

Shikamaru tampak terganggu namun tidak beranjak dari duduknya, seakan memberikan perintah secara _nonverbal_ pada Shiho agar memeriksa tamunya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Shiho berjalan mendekati pintu depan. Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, suara hujan di luar juga terdengar menakutkan saking derasnya. Selama bekerja di sana, baru kali ini ada pengunjung di jam seperti ini.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama Shiho tak kunjung memberikan kabar tentang tamunya, Shikamaru menyusulnya ke pintu depan. Saat itulah ia terpaku tak jauh dari pintu berdaun dua kliniknya setelah melihat wanita berambut pirang lainnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan pucat.

"Temari-_san_…," gumamnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Shikamaru…," Wanita bernama Temari itu berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru dengan langkah gontai. "Shukaku … tertabrak mobil…,"

Dengan cekatan Shikamaru mengambil alih rakun tak berdaya dalam dekapan Temari.

"Tolong selamatkan dia…."

Temari merosot terduduk seusai mengatakannya. Refleks Shiho menghampirinya, sementara Shikamaru masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. "Oh, tidak … dia demam tinggi…!" pekiknya pada Shikamaru setelah telapak tangannya menyentuh kening Temari.

Shikamaru masih bergeming.

**o~oOo~o**

Temari terbangun di sebuah kamar dengan suara cicitan burung yang menyambutnya. Mendengar suara sesuatu yang terantuk, ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya tanpa meninggalkan _futon_ hangat yang menjadi alasnya. Mengikuti sumber suara berasal—di dekat meja berkaki rendah—ia melihat Shiho yang tengah mengusap keningnya.

"Kau di sini semalaman?" Temari bertanya.

"Maaf," balas Shiho kikuk sembari memakai kacamatanya yang berlensa tebal, "saya ketiduran."

Mendadak ekspresi Temari berubah ketika teringat akan rakunnya. Sontak ia bangkit dari duduknya, namun Shiho menahannya.

"Jangan khawatir," ucap Shiho menenangkan seraya tersenyum lembut, "Operasinya berakhir dengan sukses."

Wajah Temari langsung cerah. Senyum kelegaan tersungging di bibirnya. "Syukurlah…."

Temari kembali duduk beralaskan _tatami_, jujur saja kepalanya masih sedikit pening. Ia mengamati keadaan kamar sempit itu sekilas, lalu perhatiannya terenggut oleh sebuah bingkai di meja yang memuat foto tiga orang—termasuk Shiho—bersama seekor rusa.

"Apakah ini kamarmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Y-ya," jawab Shiho sembari melanjutkan mengupas buah apel.

"Apakah kau kekasih Shikamaru?"

Seketika kegiatan Shiho terhenti. "B-bukan," jawabnya gugup, "Untuk melunasi hutang, dia mempekerjakan saya di sini. Jadi, saya hanya seorang asisten."

"Oh…." Temari tersenyum misterius, membuat Shiho menjadi salah tingkah.

"S-saya tidak bohong. Memangnya siapa yang ingin menjadi kekasih dari seseorang yang berkepribadian buruk seperti dirinya…?" Suara Shiho terdengar semakin mengecil.

"Ah, Temari-_san_, bagaimana dengan Anda?" Shiho mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Apakah Anda sudah bersuami?"

Temari terlihat murung sebelum menunjukkan senyum lainnya, "Dia meninggal sebulan yang lalu."

Shiho kehilangan kata-kata, juga merasa bersalah karena telah lancang. Namun, entah mengapa Temari malah bercerita lebih jauh tanpa dimintanya. Wanita berkuncir empat itu mengatakan ingin membuka lembar baru. Menurut penuturannya, setibanya di Tokyo, Temari hendak mencari kerja dan rumah baru. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Shukaku kecelakaan, dan hal tersebut yang membawanya ke sini.

Entah mengapa terlintas di benak Shiho untuk memintakan izin pada Shikamaru agar sementara waktu Temari diperbolehkan tinggal di sana.

**o~oOo~o**

Temari sedang mengamati Shukaku yang terlelap di kandang ketika Shiho berjalan melewatinya dengan mengangkat tumpukan kardus di kedua tangan. Ia berniat membantu, tetapi Shiho malah menyarankannya untuk beristirahat. Ia merasa tidak enak, diizinkan tinggal di sana tanpa melakukan apapun. Minimal ia ingin diperbolehkan memasakkan sesuatu untuk penghuni klinik bergaya tradisional tersebut.

"Apakah Anda pandai memasak?" tanya Shiho sopan setelah Temari menawarkan diri.

"Dulu aku pernah bekerja di sebuah restoran," jawab Temari ramah, "yang dekat dengan universitas Shikamaru."

Sebenarnya Shiho tidak bisa memasak. Andai saja Temari bersedia mengajarinya.

"Jadi, Anda bertemu _Sensei_ saat kuliah?"

"Ya."

Setelah itu, Temari bercerita tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Shikamaru, sekitar tujuh tahun silam. Waktu itu, ketika ia akan menutup tempat makan dimana ia bekerja, ia melihat Shikamaru jatuh pingsan di pinggir jalan. Shikamaru menggunakan gaji kerja paruh waktunya untuk membeli buku-buku kuliahnya, sehingga seakan terlupa bahwa perutnya juga perlu diisi. Begitu Shikamaru sadar, Temari memberikan makanan yang didapatkannya dari tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Mulanya, Shikamaru menolak, namun Temari berhasil membujuknya.

"_Jika tidak mendapatkan istirahat cukup dan nutrisi yang tepat_,_ manusia maupun hewan tidak akan bisa hidup_," tuturnya waktu itu, "_Pasti calon dokter hewan sepertimu lebih tahu_."

Entah bagaimana caranya hubungan Temari dan Shikamaru di masa lalu sanggup membuat Shiho merasa iri. Padahal ia belum tahu secara gamblang tentang jenis hubungan keduanya hingga kini. Setahunya, selama Temari menginap, tidak banyak perbincangan di antara keduanya kecuali tentang perkembangan kesehatan Shukaku.

Namun, yang paling membuat Shiho tercengang adalah … Shikamaru tidak memungut biaya sepeser pun untuk pengobatan serta perawatan rakun Temari.

Mungkin karena Shikamaru tahu bahwa sebenarnya dulu Temari tidak memberinya _bento_ yang didapatkan secara cuma-cuma, melainkan harus dibeli oleh wanita berambut pirang tersebut. Padahal, kala itu—selama kuliah—hampir setiap hari Shikamaru mendapatkan _bento_ dari Temari.

**o~oOo~o**

Shiho mengamati Kin, seekor anjing dari ras _golden retriever_ yang baru keluar dari ruang operasi. Wanita muda di sebelahnya tampak bahagia melihat Kin yang kini keadaannya sudah stabil. Shiho sering melihat wanita berambut pirang itu di televisi, namanya adalah Yamanaka Ino. Ia memang gemar menonton acara _My Pet_ dimana Ino menjadi _host_ mendampingi dokter hewan Inuzuka Kiba, yang setahunya merupakan kenalan dari Shikamaru.

Beberapa kali Kiba datang ke klinik hewan Nara, dan Shiho jadi tahu kalau dulu dokter hewan tersohor itu kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Shikamaru. Dibilang saingan, Kiba dan Shikamaru terlihat saling membantu satu sama lain, mau dibilang sabahat pun terkadang keduanya terlibat pertentangan kecil dan seolah berjalan di _path_ yang berbeda. Shiho jadi bingung mengartikan hubungan mereka. Tetapi, kata Temari, saat di bangku kuliah, hanya Kiba yang dapat berkomunikasi secara santai dengan Shikamaru.

Tak berapa lama setelah Shikamaru mengatakan akan keluar untuk belanja bahan makanan, Temari memasuki ruangan dan menyapa Kiba yang juga berada di sana.

"Temari-_san_…!" Pria berambut cokelat itu tampak terkejut dapat berjumpa lagi dengan seniornya di tempat yang tak terduga.

"Aku sering melihatmu di televisi," ujar Temari dengan senyum mengembang. "Kau sudah menjadi dokter hewan yang hebat."

"A-ah, tidak demikian," sahut Kiba merendah. "Temari-_san_ belum berubah."

"Begitukah?"

Keduanya tergelak.

Selanjutnya terjadi perbincangan kecil selama beberapa saat, hingga Kiba dan Ino berpamitan pulang. Shiho mengantarkan keduanya sampai pintu depan. Namun, mereka tertahan sebentar sebelum membuka pintu karena Shiho mengajukan pertanyaan pada Kiba.

"A-ano, Inuzuka-_sensei_ … sebenarnya seperti apakah hubungan antara Nara-_sensei_ dengan Temari-_san_?" Shiho bertanya dengan suara kecil, takut bila Temari yang sedang beristirahat mampu mendengarnya.

"Seingatku, saat tahu Temari-_san_ menikah dan kemudian pindah, Dolittle terlihat sangat terpukul."

Dolittle adalah panggilan yang diberikan Kiba untuk Shikamaru sejak keduanya belajar di perguruan tinggi yang sama. Dari novel yang pernah dibaca oleh Kiba, Dolittle adalah seorang dokter yang mengerti bahasa binatang.

"Berarti _Sensei_ memang memiliki cinta terpendam pada Temari-_san_…?" lirih Shiho yang berubah murung.

Kiba tampak menahan tawa. "Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Eh?" Shiho salah tingkah. "M-mana mungkin—"

"Tidak masalah, bukan?" Ino menimpali disertai senyum menggoda.

Kemudian Ino digandeng Kiba keluar dari klinik, meninggalkan Shiho yang masih gelagapan dan berusaha untuk menjelaskan kepada keduanya agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

**o~oOo~o**

Suatu malam sepulang dari toko swalayan, Shikamaru menemukan secarik surat kotor di dalam kardus lusuh yang tergeletak di sudut teras kliniknya, tertanggal sama dengan kedatangan Temari. Di sana tertulis bahwa sebenarnya Temari ingin meninggalkan Shukaku di klinik hewan Nara, dan berharap Shikamaru bersedia merawatnya.

Mengingat masalah yang tengah dihadapi oleh Temari, tentang kematian, serta—yang belakangan diketahui oleh Shikamaru—pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh suaminya, Shikamaru menduga bahwa malam itu Temari berniat untuk bunuh diri. Istri mana yang tidak depresi bila mengetahui suaminya mengalami kecelakaan ketika bersama wanita lain—yang diketahuinya sebagai selingkuhan—lalu keduanya meninggal seketika di tempat kejadian, seakan ditakdirkan bersama hingga di alam yang kekal.

Namun, malam itu rakun bernama Shukaku tersebut mengejar majikannya, dan terjadilah kecelakaan. Kemudian, Temari mengurungkan niatnya dan membawa rakun kesayangannya ke klinik hewan Nara.

Mendengar dugaan Shikamaru yang masuk akal, Shiho menjadi khawatir karena Temari belum pulang sejak berpamitan membeli bahan makanan untuk santap malam. Sekarang sudah lewat dari jam makan malam, dan ia tidak membuang waktu untuk menghubungi Temari.

"Temari-_san_…?" sapa Shiho setelah Temari menjawab telepon darinya. "Di mana Anda sekarang?"

Temari belum menjawab, tetapi Shiho dapat mendengar suara berisik dari seberang sana yang sepertinya ditimbulkan oleh kereta api yang melaju.

"Shiho-_san_…," lirih Temari dengan terisak, "Tolong rawat Shukaku."

"A-apa maksud Anda?"

Shikamaru langsung mengambil alih gagang telepon dari tangan Shiho dan langsung didekatkan di telinganya.

"Aku yakin Shukaku akan bahagia berada dalam perawatan kalian. Karena itu, aku—"

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak menampung hewan yang ditinggalkan di sini," sela Shikamaru dengan nada dingin.

"Shikamaru…."

"Kalau kau meninggalkannya, aku akan membuangnya."

"K-kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu…,"

Suara Temari terdengar lagi setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, selain bergantung padamu. Tolong rawat Shukaku…."

"Keh, merepotkan. Aku bukan sukarelawan," balas Shikamaru acuh tak acuh, "Kalau kau tidak mengambil Shukaku, aku akan membuangnya."

Hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai Shikamaru mengeluarkan kata-kata andalannya yang lain, "Dokter hewan adalah bisnis."

Temari tertawa pelan hampir terdengar seperti isakan. Kemudian suasana menjadi sunyi di ujung sana.

"Aku akan menjemputnya … sekarang."

Ekspresi tegang Shikamaru berganti menjadi kelegaan.

"Baguslah," ucapnya seolah tak peduli. "Aku akan menunggu."

Temari tidak bohong, beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali. Malam telah larut, Shiho menyarankannya untuk tidak meninggalkan klinik pada saat itu juga. Temari menurut dan menginap untuk satu malam lagi. Selama itu, belum ada percakapan lain yang terjadi antara Shikamaru dengannya.

Paginya, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Temari bersiap meninggalkan klinik dengan menarik koper besarnya serta rakun dalam kandang yang dijinjing tangan satunya. Ia hampir membuka pintu ketika Shiho memanggilnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Tentang _Sensei_…," Shiho memulai, "Tolong jangan berpikir buruk tentang dia."

Temari menunjukkan senyum yang lebih manis dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Tolong rawat Shikamaru…."

Shiho butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencerna kata-kata Temari, "E-eh?"

**o~oOo~o**

Shiho sedang duduk di belakang meja resepsionis saat Shikamaru menyerahkan setelan pakaian berwarna biru muda. Sontak wajah Shiho semakin cerah setelah Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengenakan pakaian steril tersebut ketika menjadi pendamping sang dokter hewan di ruang operasi.

Dengan itu, bukankah berarti Shikamaru tidak akan memecatnya? Setidaknya Shiho yakin bahwa Shikamaru tidak akan memberhentikannya dalam waktu dekat.

Shikamaru seolah masa bodoh ketika Shiho menunjukkan senyumnya seusai mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia kembali ke meja pribadinya yang berada tak jauh dari resepsionis dan membaca surat yang kemarin ia ambil dari kotak posnya.

Tak lama kemudian, telepon di meja Shiho berdering.

"Ya, klinik hewan Nara," sapanya ramah seraya menunggu balasan dari lawan bicaranya. "A-ah, Inuzuka-sensei, apa kabar? … B-baik, Dolittle-_sensei_ ada."

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," kata Shikamaru jengkel sambil berjalan mendekat, lalu merebut gagang telepon berwarna putih gading tersebut.

"Kau ada hubungannya dengan artikel pagi ini, bukan?"

"Entahlah," balas Shikamaru cuek, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Shiho senyum-senyum sejak Shikamaru berbicara dengan Kiba hingga meletakkan gagang telepon pada tempatnya.

"_Sensei_, Anda tampak bahagia," godanya dengan senyum semakin mengembang. Ia bersumpah sekilas melihat senyum Shikamaru. Setelah Shikamaru kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia penasaran ketika pria itu tampak serius membaca secarik surat. Memberanikan diri, ia bertanya, "Surat tentang apa, _Sensei_?"

"Surat dari tim dokter satwa liar Afrika, permintaan bantuan," Shikamaru menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari selembar kertas di tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Beberapa hewan terjangkit suatu virus yang dapat menginfeksi manusia."

Shiho menghampiri Shikamaru dengan lesu, "Apakah Anda akan ke Afrika?"

"Mereka menulis … keputusan ada di tanganku dan setidaknya aku akan berada di sana selama satu tahun." Shikamaru lalu menambahkan, "Kompensasinya tidak buruk."

Shikamaru heran karena secara tiba-tiba Shiho meninggalkannya dan berjalan cepat ke arah dapur. Selanjutnya, terdengar suara-suara peralatan dapur yang saling berbenturan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Shikamaru tetap duduk manis di kursinya, seolah menanti kejutan dari Shiho, dan kebetulan belum ada pasien lagi untuk hari ini.

Benar saja, Shiho kembali dengan membawa satu piring nasi kare yang diletakkan di mejanya. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, ia memang belum sarapan. Tanpa kata, ia menyuapkan satu sendok ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana menurut Anda?" tanya Shiho harap-harap cemas. Meskipun tidak selezat masakan Temari, ia berharap kare buatannya bisa diterima oleh lidah Shikamaru.

"Enak," kata Shikamaru jujur, "Komposisinya pas."

Shiho berwajah lega hingga terlihat hampir menangis. Mata di balik kacamata berlensa tebal itu mulai berembun.

"Syukurlah, _Sensei_…," Shiho terisak.

"Aneh," Shikamaru kembali memakan karenya, "Aku memuji masakanmu, dan kau malah menangis."

Pipi Shiho mulai dibasahi air mata. Isakannya terdengar semakin keras.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah Anda berikan kepada saya…," ucapnya dengan tergugu sembari membungkuk dalam.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal?" Shikamaru memandang Shiho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Apakah kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Shiho sesenggukan. "Karena _Sensei_ akan pergi ke Afrika, jadi saya tidak bisa tinggal di sini lagi…."

"Kau bodoh, ya?"

"E-eh?"

"Kapan aku pernah bilang akan ke Afrika?"

**o~oOo~o**

Tidak ramah, cuek, bahkan tidak memiliki sensitivitas untuk menjaga perasaan seseorang karena berlidah tajam, adalah kesan pertama Shiho pada Shikamaru. Namun, sejak ia menyaksikan secara langsung Shikamaru yang tengah mengoperasi pasien, kesannya langsung berubah. Apalagi setelah Shikamaru mempekerjakannya sebagai asisten di klinik hewan Nara.

Pada akhirnya, Shiho merasa beruntung menjadi satu-satunya rekan Shikamaru di klinik hewan Nara. Apalagi ia juga diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di sana beserta rusa yang kini sudah sehat. Berbeda dengan klinik hewan di kota yang kebanyakan bangunannya megah, klinik milik Shikamaru lebih sederhana dan bergaya tradisional. Klinik hewan Nara memang berada di pinggiran kota, namun karena itulah masih tersedia banyak makanan dari alam untuk rusa kesayangannya.

Shikamaru adalah pria yang memperlakukan hewan dengan lembut. Selain itu, Shikamaru adalah orang yang kompeten dan terampil. Shiho juga jadi tahu alasan Shikamaru menetapkan biaya yang sangat tinggi dan terkadang tidak masuk akal untuk setiap hewan yang dibawa berobat ke kliniknya, karena bagi pria itu hewan berhak mendapatkan pelayanan kesehatan layaknya manusia.

"_Pet care means business…_," Shikamaru masih sering mengatakannya, "… _and business is business_."

Sepertinya akan menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak akan hilang dari seorang Nara Shikamaru, selain mengucapkan kata, "Merepotkan."

Semakin lama tinggal bersama Shikamaru, semakin banyak kesempatan bagi Shiho untuk mengenal pria berkuncir itu lebih jauh. Shiho juga akan berusaha untuk menjadi asisten—pendamping—yang baik dan pantas bagi Shikamaru.

Saat ini Shiho sedang membaca buku tentang bagaimana menjadi perawat hewan yang baik sambil makan lobak mentah. Ia juga sudah memutuskan untuk menuntut ilmu di suatu akademi keperawatan, dan Shikamaru telah mengizinkannya untuk mengisikan alamat klinik hewan Nara di kolom tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

**~oO**—**Fin**—**Oo~**

.

.

.

**Arigatou gozaimashita….**

**Wednesday, February 15, 2012**


End file.
